


Son, this is your home

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter is Tony's son, Superfamily, long lost son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Tony and Steve want to start a family but they don't feel like they are ready. Then a wrench is thrown into their plans for the better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Son, this is your home

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall love this and please leave comments.

“Steve, do you ever think about having kids? Like maybe a little boy to play catch with or have family games and movie nights.” Steve laid down his notebook full of notes and drawings, to look at Tony with a curious look. He wondered what brought this statement on. “Well, honey, I would love to have kids but are we ready for that. You are busy with your company and I’m still in active duty with the military. I just don’t think throwing a child into the mix would be a good idea.” Tony turned back around to his desk so Steve wouldn’t see the disappointment wash over his face. 

Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around Tony leaning down to place a kiss to his cheek. “But that doesn’t mean I never want kids ever. I would love to raise children with you. Maybe somewhere quiet and it would just be us. We just need to plan, that’s all sweetheart” Tony turned around and buried his head in Steve’s chest. It was nice, the thought of living a normal life with Steve was what he always wanted. “You will be a wonderful father Steve.” “You will too, Tony.”   
Both men were pulled away from the soft moment when the intercom button started beeping. “Yes, Pepper.” 

“Tony, you need to come up here now.” She said with urgency in her voice. Steve and Tony looked at each other curiously. “What is wrong, Pepper?” Pepper sucked in a deep breath not knowing if she should tell Tony what was going on or if he should see it firsthand for himself. 

“Tony, just get down here now.” She exclaimed. 

Steve and Tony walked to the elevator together not saying a word. They both knew that the way Pepper was acting was very out of character of her. It’s kind of concerning both of them if they admitted. “Do you think everything is okay?” Tony waved off Steve’s worries. Everything was fine until he turned around and saw a fourteen-year-old boy staring back at him. 

“Pepper, who is this?” Before she could say anything, the boy jumped up and handed Tony a photograph of himself with a young woman. She looked familiar but Tony couldn’t put a finger on it of who she was. 

“Hello, Mister Stark. My name is Peter Parker and I am your son.” Tony took a step back where he ran into Steve who was stuck in place. Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s arm and dragged him into the other room to talk and process what just happened. 

“Tony, you have a kid.” 

“Hey, this is news to me.” Then Tony’s eyes got wide once he remembered exactly who was in that photograph. “If this woman in the photograph is his mom then I remember everything. This is May Parker. She and I were together when I first moved back to New York. She was a wonderful woman, but it didn’t work out between me and her. One night she said she didn’t want to be in a relationship anymore and she left but that was like fifteen years ago and he is thirteen right.”   
“No, Tony, he is fourteen almost fifteen. Also, this child is definitely your son. Like you two have the exact same eyes. Tony, you have a son. We have a son.” Tony sucked in a breath. This was what he always wanted but the thought of missing fourteen years of Peter’s life hurt him more than he could ever imagine. 

“Steve, I’m a terrible father.” Tears streamed down his face. All he could think is Peter must hate him for not being there for holidays, birthdays, or special moments. He missed everything and he could never get any of that back. Steve held Tony while he let every emotion out of him. While he processes how his no, their lives just change. Tony stepped back once he realized what Steve had said earlier. 

“Did you say we have a son?” Now it was Steve’s turn to get really quiet. A faint blush dance across his face. “Yeah, I did. Is that okay? I would love to be his father too if that’s okay with you.” Tony pulled Steve in closer and kissed Steve with the passion of a thousand’s yeses. “Of course, it’s okay. You are my husband and Peter’s father. I bet he will love you very much.” Tony grabbed hold of Steve’s hand, bringing him along with him back to the room where Peter was.

Peter tapped his foot waiting for Tony and Steve to get back. Maybe his dad didn’t want him around. Maybe Peter made a mistake by coming here but the only family he had left was his dad. Peter kept tapping his foot until finally, he heard footsteps coming towards him once again. He looked up and found the two men that could change his life for the good or for the worst. One second Peter was looking at Tony and the next, he was wrapped up in his arms. Tears welled up into his eyes and he wrapped his arms around Tony feeling like he was finally whole. He had a dad.

Tony pulled away to really look at his son for the first time. Steve was right, Peter, and he did look alike, and he couldn’t deny that this kid was his son. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to learn about everything he missed. He wanted to know his son. 

“Hello, Peter, I’m Tony Stark-Rogers. I guess I’m your dad and this is Steve Stark-Rogers. If you would like he could be your dad too.” Steve gave a big smile and waved at Peter. Peter jumped up and barreled into Steve. Steve looked over at Tony with Peter still in his arms. “Oh my God.” They mouthed to each other. Steve pulled Peter in closer knowing he would never let go. Knowing he would protect this kid, protect his son, forever. 

Steve balanced three ice cream cones over to the table where his family sat. “Okay, mint chip for Peter. Cookies and cream for Tony and butter pecan for me.”   
“Peter, tell us about your life and your mom. I would love to see her again.” 

“I would love to meet her too.” 

Peter bit down on his lip. Sadness overwhelmed him. “She actually died three months ago. As I was going through her stuff, I found your name and several photos of you and her. I knew I had to find you because you are the last family I have.” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder to soothe him. 

“Oh Peter, I’m so sorry. I want you to know this is your home and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” 

“Dad, you didn’t know about me. That wasn’t your fault, and you are here now. I am very lucky. Yeah, I might have lost my mom, but I have gained two dads.” The three of them pulled each other closer. They were a family. “Son, I can’t wait to get to know you and show you around the tower. You can have whatever you want.”   
“Dad, I don’t need much. I’m just glad I have you two. That is all I need.


End file.
